


Return

by TheSpacewolf13



Series: The Legacy they left. [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Attack on next gen, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacewolf13/pseuds/TheSpacewolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based on my Semi-AU in Attack On Titan.<br/>The Main story of how the children of our beloved characters grow up. It takes place 20 years after the end of the anime - however, I have read the Manga and try to keep up-to-date, so there will be spoilers! </p><p>The blog is here for more information: http://attackonnextgen.tumblr.com/<br/>Tag for stories on the kiddos: Attack on next gen</p><p>Hope you enjoy! ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One where we Fly

**Author's Note:**

> In which Josephine and Evelyn have a scare.

It was a regular day for Evelyn; wake up, eat, chill, clean and so on. However, come the evening, there was a large commotion from outside. The pine door flung open as Isabel came in with her back-pack on. The red head looked panicked – an expression Evelyn wasn’t familiar with seeing on her. Eyes wide, words came out of her mouth in a stream of sounds. “Ti….out…. run...” she panted. Highly confused, Josephine looked to her parents. “What’s going on?”  
“THE TITANS ARE BACK” Isabel basically yelled. Now, that caused everyone to freak out. Eren hurried the girls to pack their bags, while Levi packed his and Eren’s bags. 

Outside, the ground was shaking. The Titans were close. “Why can’t we just transform and…” Josephine said as she grabbed her small bag, looking to her brown haired father. He looked sympathetically down at her. “No, we need to make sure everyone is safe, to transform now would be…suicidal…do you two have everything?”  
The five of them equipped their 3D gear and flew to the walls. 

The flight was heart wrenching, below you could see the people running to the gates – and you could hear how close the Titans were. The screams were loud and spine chilling. Josephine landed on a roof and watched a child be lifted from its family. Its cries echoed through the air mixed with the yells and sobs of its mother. Blood floated from the lips of the human like creature and into the breeze. The teen was captivated in horror at the monstrous Titan as it picked up the mother of the child. She felt a tug on her arm, she turned. “Rule number 2; don’t look back.” Her black haired father said – grey eyes emotionless.  
~Inside the walls~  
Millions of people crowded around the gates to Wall Rose, wanting answers. But they got none. The gate remained closed to them and their desperate pleas. Evelyn’s eyes widened as the gates to Wall Maria started to close. “D-dad, why are they closing the gates? There’s still people out there!” the black haired girl protested, grey eyes wide and panicked. Eren looked down at her, shaking his head, a sad look on his face. “There’s only so many people we can take in…” “But they could die if they’re left out there!”  
Normally, she would get a ‘stop being so dramatic’ to saying such a thing…but not this time. Her legs weakened under her. “You…we’re just going to leave them…out there with them…? How?!” she was angry now. People would die and she could do nothing to stop them. In her angered state, she was picked up by her other dad. “Stop. Breath.” He said, lifting her so her feet weren’t on the ground. The black haired girl took a shaky breath as tears came out. “I’m scared…”


	2. The one where we don't have bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kiddos have a bit of a fight.

The night was complicated. All ex Survey Corps members and Titan Shifters had been called to a meeting. This left the children to do their own thing for the length of said meeting. Thankfully, whoever was running this meeting had arranged for any offspring of the ex-members to have a waiting room until their parents returned. “I am bored.” Adel stated from her bean bag. Dirk, her brother, rolled his blue eyes at her. When wasn’t she bored? It was always something. “Same, but I’m not complaining about it.” Cora replied, voice monotone as she platted Bianka’s hair. The sound of Abi’s snorting further irritated the blonde. “Shut up, freckles!” she retorted. This caused the ginger haired girl to pause in her relaxing activity and look up. “What was that, blondie?” this always happened. It was either Cora or Abi, she always had to start something with them. She just had to come up with nicknames and she just has to say them in a snarky manner. To put it plainly, she enjoyed teasing, but hated the repercussions of her actions. Abi rolled her head in laughter. “What’s so funny, Titan girl?” that. Now that caused her head to snap into a glaring place. Everyone had gotten so tired of their drama and cat fights. Always the same thing.  
But this time they have a reason; an excuse. The Titans returning had shaken everyone, so it was only natural that tensions would be high. “Urg, can it, will you?” Adrian says, clearly frustrated with this situation. Just as Adel looks as though she’s got a sassy comeback, the ground shakes. The room falls silent. Fritz clings onto Kai, who does the same, and Bianka hugs Karla. Soon, the ground returns to its still self, but whatever comeback Adel had, had left her brain.   
~an hour later~  
“I’m sleepy…” Bianka whined as she leaned her head into Cora’s lap as Karla leaned onto Cora’s shoulders. Just as the young girl’s eyes slid shut, and her body rose and fell peacefully, the doors opened. 

“It appears that the Titans are back for good. We have no means to fight them, after they had gone, we expanded the walls but the training grounds were shut down. Currently…you are our only hope at defeating them…please, lend us your strength and save humanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap, I know! But the future chapters will be lengthy, it is only the start!


End file.
